Are you Seducing me, Sammy?
by CugemiEiri
Summary: ¿Estás seduciéndome, Sammy? Porque si es así ya lo conseguiste"


Título: Are you seducing me, Sammy?  
Serie: Supernatural  
Pareja: Dean/Sam  
Categoría: R  
Summary: Estás seduciéndome, Sammy? Porque si es así ya lo conseguiste

nota: si encuentran algún error es mío ya que este fic no ha sido revisado por nadie a parte de mis ojitos xD

* * *

Dean observa cada detalle con impactante calma, tomándose su tiempo para recordarlas y usarlas cuando pudiera. 

Dean no se está moviendo de su lugar. Solo son sus ojos los que siguen con sentimientos que a vista de una tercera persona serían indescifrables al alto chico de cabellos cafés quien toma su cerveza sin siquiera inmutarse.

Muchas cosas fluyen en la mente del mayor y todas relacionadas con el joven que está leyendo el diario de su padre frente suyo, pasando cada hoja con sus largos y finos dedos. Su boca fruncida en concentración, asemejándola a un suave puchero y con sus ojos fijos en cada letra.

Dean no puede evitarlo y lo sabe puesto que ya dejó de luchar muchos años atrás. Dejó de encerrar sus sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes como para volverlo loco de deseo y angustia.

Sabe que lo que desea es imposible y que cada día que pasa se tornan peores y más profundos. Sabe que sus dedos pican y su dureza exige algo más que fantasías y cuerpos incorrectos.

"¿Estás seduciéndome, Sammy?" Piensa observándolo con amarga sonrisa "Porque si lo estás haciendo ya lo lograste"

Dean lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto que su mente lo engaña, le juega malas pasadas y le exige la satisfacción que tanto tiempo ha anhelado. Dean lo ha fantaseado bajo sus dedos, bajo su cuerpo y sobre cada superficie posible y existente del planeta. Ha fantaseado con sus caras, sus besos, sus caricias, sus gritos, sus sollozos, la forma en que se mueve en sincronía con él y su orgasmo agonizante, largo y satisfactorio y ya son tantas las veces en que se desespera y ansía hacer sus sueños realidad, perder el control y lanzarse sin paracaídas.

Desde adolescente lo ha fantaseado y la culpa le ha parecido tan insoportable que anhela gritarlo. Desde adolescente lo ha imaginado con esas delgadas piernas abiertas y dispuestas a acunarlo en una mutua fricción y lo soñó tantas veces en un día que todo su cuerpo le dolía.

Ya un poco más adulto pensó que acabaría, que sus estúpidos sueños eran a causa de la cercanía que tenía con el menor (después de todo era su hermano y lo único fijo que tenía en su vida a parte de su padre), mas observó con desesperación que sus sueños se tornaban más fuertes a medida que tenía más experiencia.

Hubo un instante en su vida que pensó que lo suyo eran los hombres y no las curvas suaves y femeninas, pero luego de golpear a un hombre que osó tocarle el trasero supo que no era así y llegó a la conclusión que el único que le hacía sentir un calor en su estómago a parte de las féminas era su hermano.

Estaba mal en querer así, estaba mal odiar a cada persona que se acercaba a su gentil y adorable hermano por algo más que amistad. Estaba tan mal quererlo estampar contra la pared y tomarlo tan duro y tan profundo para que todo el mundo así supiera que aquel chico era suyo y de nadie más. Besarlo y tocarlo, marcarlo con sus dientes y lengua, con sus dedos y uñas. Con todo lo que tuviera a mano.

Hubo muchas veces en que tal pasión se salía de sus fronteras que tuvo que alejarse y hacerle ojos ciegos a los ojos heridos de su hermano.

OH ¡Cómo ansiaba tocarlo, destruirle la ropa, abrirle las piernas y penetrarlo en un solo movimiento!

Se excitaba con cada movimiento, con cada sonrisa y se tornó peor cuando el menor crecía a ser un adolescente caballeroso e inteligente.

Dean era musculoso y tenía tanta fuerza como carisma y seducción. Sam no se quedaba atrás y peleaba cada batalla aunque siempre terminaba perdiendo a pesar de ser ya más alto que su hermano (cosa que Dean nunca le perdonó).

A Dean lo volvía loco verlo moverse por la casa de arriendo. Como cuando se quedaban solos y Sam hacía la cena, dándole la espalda. Dean tragaba duro cuando veía ese trasero frente suyo.

Quería agarrarlo y pegarlo contra su incipiente erección, sacándole gemidos dulces y pecaminosos. Sam se volteó lanzando una carcajada cuando Dean cayó al suelo de espaldas a causa de una silla rota en una de sus ensoñaciones.

Ahora que ambos eran adultos (y legales… muy espantosamente legales), sus deseos seguía siendo y aún peores y cada día se maravillaba de su autocontrol (aunque Dean sabía que su padre tenía que ver en ello) y se daba cuenta que sus sueños eran solo eso. Sueños imposibles.

¿Cómo destruir su relación de hermanos con sus perversiones¿Cómo ser capaz de quitarle tal inocencia¿Cómo vivir con el pensamiento de su hermano solo entregándose a él solo porque se sentía en deuda con él, sin amarlo más que como un hermano?

-¿Te sucede algo, Dean?- Preguntó Sam, inquieto por la mirada cargada de sentimientos de su hermano sobre suyo.

-Nada- respondió maquinal y falseando una sonrisa

"¿Estás seduciéndome, Sammy?" volvió a pensar con un nudo en la garganta y con ganas de golpear a alguien "porque si es así ya lo lograste"

Fin


End file.
